Elina Storm-Child
Elina is a female Atmoran mage and trader. In 1E 139, she joined Ivar River-Drake's volunteers in the war against the snow elves. History Backstory Elina was born to a line of powerful destruction mages and enchanters in Saarthal. After her mother died when she was 5, she began to train as a mage with her father until he sent her to the College for more formal training. Shortly after completing the training she wanted, she left to work as a travelling merchant selling enchanted goods and offering her services. While she was travelling, she and her bodyguard got ambushed, resulting in the body guard's death. However, before they could do anything to her, Andor and his mercenary company saved her. After he disbanded it, she hired him as a bodyguard. When he joined the Jarl of Drakefell's army for the war against the snow elves, she decided to join also so she could protect him. Ballad of the High King Elina joined the volunteers of the Jarl of Drakefell with Andor and followed them to their camp near Vindhelm. After making it, she passed the time by showing Andor around and buying an elven sword from Relan Völundr. While they waited in line, they noticed two female Companions. One was a warrior with a shield and the other was a rogue. While waiting for the weapon to be made, she showed Andor around since she had been to Vindhelm before while trading and they later returned to Jarl Ivar's camp with the elven sword Andor bought. The Falmer War Elina and Andor went with Jarl Ivar's army on the right flank and waited for Jarl Harald to take down the gates and charge in. They noticed an enemy tongue had used Storm Call to attack the vanguard, so Jarl Ivar called up Andor in case they needed to help break the gate since he's a Tongue. A short while later, the gate was broken and the Vanguard charged in, with Jarl Ivar following shortly afterwards. Elina tried to focus on taking down the archers, but was intercepted by an Elven mage. After a short battle, Elina managed to kill her with a surprise attack when she cast lightning storm. She then headed to the front of the assault to catch up to Andor, only to be stopped by an elven paladin and Atmoran warrior. She killed the paladin and healed the warrior before finally reaching him. Personality Elina is quiet, determined, shy, and loyal. Statistics * Attributes: willpower and intelligence * Major skills: master destruction and enchanting, expert restoration, adept unarmored, adept mercantile, and adept mysticism * Minor skills: survival, athletics and acrobatics * Powers: Rugged, Focus (10% more magicka and magicka regeneration while holding a staff), and Determination (can temporarily summon an enchanting table) * Spells: lightning storm, chain lightning, fireball, flames, fast healing, heal other, grand healing, greater ward, and soul trap * Equipment: master destruction robes, a ring given by her father, a staff of fire bolt, money, and soul gems. Also has some enchanted amulets and rings that she plans to sell. Trivia * Elina and Andor had been planned for some time before Use Your Rifle finally decided to make their character cards. Category:Characters Category:Atmorans Category:The Poetic Edda Category:College of Winterhold Category:Females Category:Mages